


Schrodinger's Vibe

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When is a lipstick tube not a lipstick tube? When it is a Vibrator of course!</p><p>(AKA Waverly picks up something she probably shouldn't have and turns it on).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schrodinger's Vibe

**Author's Note:**

> Written from a prompt received on my tumblr page, and posted here and there. I tried to be humorous but I'm not sure I succeeded? (Humour is not my forte!)

“Good morning,” Waverly hummed softly as she leant over the bed to press a soft kiss to her sleepy girlfriend’s lips. “Sleep well?”

“With you here?” Nicole asked in reply, her voice soft and her tone teasing. “Always.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes at Nicole’s response. “Charmer.” She chuckled before dipping her chin to press a second kiss to Nicole’s mouth. The light haired woman slipped away from the bed to Nicole’s wardrobe in search of a clean shirt. “Do you have any lipstick I can borrow? I’m meant to be accompanying Gus to a meeting with the property lawyer about Shorty’s this afternoon.” 

“Sure, take a look on top of the dresser, I’m pretty sure that’s where all my makeup ended up after the party.” Nicole replied as she slid out from underneath the bedsheets to stroll over to the bathroom. “What time is it anyway? I need to be at the station for midday, and Nedley wants last night’s reports to be filed before shift.” 

Waverly glanced sideways at the clock that hung on the wall opposite Nicole’s bed while her hand scrabbled over the surface of the woman’s dresser. “A little bit after ten,” she replied as her hand clasped around the thick barrel of a lipstick tube, “we’ve got time for breakfast before we both need to leave.” 

“Awesome,” Nicole grinned, leaning out of the bathroom door, a toothbrush hanging from the corner of her mouth. The red haired woman’s eyes skipped across Waverly’s body—the younger woman’s thin shoulders, strong arms, and delicate fingers—before widening at the sight of the tube in her fist. The toothbrush fell out of Nicole’s mouth as a strangled, “No!”, escaped her mouth and Waverly’s fingers twisted the bottom of the tube.

A quiet buzzing filled Nicole’s bedroom.

Waverly blinked.

Once.

Twice.

A third time, and then, “Oh!” Waverly gasped and scrambled to turn the device off. “Sorry! It was on the dresser!”

“I…” Nicole stammered, her cheeks burning red and hot, and her tongue swollen in her mouth. “It… Um… It’s new?”

“That’s…” Waverly paused, blinked, and swallowed hard. “Good?”

“Um,” Nicole bit the inside of her cheek. “How about we just… put it down… and forget about it?” Nicole asked tentatively as she stepped up to Waverly’s side to pluck the small vibrator from Waverly’s fingers.

Waverly glanced down at the small purple vibrator nestled between Nicole’s long fingers and the woman’s soft brown eyes before she nodded her head. “For now.” The younger woman murmured as she propped herself up on her tiptoes to kiss the corner of Nicole’s mouth. “For now.”


End file.
